User blog:MeredithAgnesPoe/Summer Contest: Dynamic Duos
Maddie's Fab Summer Contest: Dynamic Duos Have you got a special person in your life that you would be ratherlost without? Does this person hold a special place in your heart? Are you two the best of buds? '' '' Are you two a dynamic duo? Regarding this (^) pretty pointless intro, I have decided to celebrate the start of the summer holidays (for me anyways) by hosting a little competiton. The theme of which is related to the title of this blog post: You are to whip up a little sketch and/or piece of drabble about your favourite EAH bromance. This can include OCs or canon characters. To explain what I mean, here are some examples: *An example of a canon dynamic duo/bromance is Madeline Hatter and Raven Queen * An example of an OC dynamic duo/bromance are two of my characters: Choyaku Usagi and Adorn S. Queen. Your entries will be judged by: *The enjoyment of the drabble you enter *The overall hilarity, likeablility and epicness of the bromance * General and overall quality and originality Also, to avoid any pointless drama, here are some rules and guidelines: * Please don't judge or hate on people's writing or art, anyone who is an entrant of this contest who is caught doing so, whether if it is a comment on this blog or a remark eslewhere, will be disqualified from the contest * If your duo contains a character owned by another user, for the love of pugs ASK FIRST before mentioning them. * (You all saw this coming ^^) Bases aren't allowed to be used. * Traditional art will never be judged in favour of digital art. * If someone else has used a duo you were planning to use, you can still use them, just make sure you don't steal any ideas or concepts *Try to keep your art/drabble age apropriate, try to avoid the use of serious strong language and themes. *Please do NOT try to bribe me to assist you chances of wining the contest, if any bribing of any such will result in disqualification. And of course, the prizes: * Third Place: An expertly crafted piece of drabble (one-shot) regarding a theme of your choice *Second Place: An expertly crafted two-part drabble (two-shot) regarding a theme of your choice OR a sketch of up to three characters of your choice * First Place: Madira shall become your personal fairy godmother, willing to draw or write whatever you chose (up to a five-part drabble if you would like me to write for you). As well as the ego boost of winning my first contest ^^ Anyone who decides to enter is fabulous in my book either way. The deadline of the compition is the 31st of August. For an example of what your entry would look like, I have made an example sort of thinghere The link will take you to a deviantArt submission. The prizes should hopefully be completed by the end of September/early October (as at this point school shall be starting up again). (If I forget about your prize(s) you have permission to kill me~) So either way, good luck and most importantly, try to have fun :) Category:Blog posts